Hickeys
by IrethR
Summary: Darren's been watching the hickeys on Chris' neck. Inspired by the 300th musical number press Q and A photos. Smut ahead. CrissColfer.


**Title: Hickeys**

**Rating: NC-17/ M**

**Warning: Smut ahead. Of the CrissColfer RPF variety.**

**Summary: Darren's been watching the hickeys on Chris' neck. Inspired by the photos from the 300****th**** musical number press Q and A.**

* * *

><p>Darren's been watching him all afternoon. From the way he crosses his impossibly long legs to the way that hideous denim jacket actually seems to look awesome on him. He's seen the amused smile he shot Kevin at his Yoda- like way of sitting and the way he laughed oh so adorably at something a reporter said. Yes, Darren's been watching Chris all afternoon. And he has deemed him perfect.<p>

As they're rounding up the Q and A session, his eyes fall on Chris' neck and he can't stop staring. The lighting and the way he sat had hidden them before, but the bruises on his neck are as plain as day now that he's paying close attention to them. He can't help but smirk a little as he stares, remembering how those particular hickeys got to be there.

Sure, they started out innocently enough, just a by- product from a particular scene in the backseat of a car with about thirty men of the crew surrounding them. After about fifteen takes, Chris' neck had been as red as an overly ripe tomato and Darren himself had looked like the cat who got the cream as the rest of the cast jokingly hollered and whooped at them as they finally got out of the car.

Two days after the fact, though, the hickeys had started to fade and Darren had realised that he would really like them to stay a little longer. He'd admitted his man- crush on his co- star long before during the summer and had decided to start acting on it. Besides, he'd always gotten the feeling that Chris might have been fancying him a bit, as well. Turns out, he had been right and those hickeys never faded. Chris had been telling everyone that his skin was just naturally fragile and it would take a bit longer to heal. They were all suckers for buying in to that, especially with the way Chris was blushing as he told the obvious lie.

So, they've been getting together for the last few weeks, more than they had before. They still did all the things they used to do like hang out and watch films and such, but now most evenings ended rather more pleasurable than they did before. _In fact, _Darren thinks as he sees Chris climbing down from his fold out chair, _this afternoon might prove to be pleasurable as well._

He climbs down from his own chair with considerably less grace than his boyfriend and gets swept up into conversation with Cory almost instantly, even though all he really wants to do right now is run after Chris, shove him into the nearest wall, and fuck him until he can't move anymore. He shifts a little, noticing how his jeans became just a little more tight at that thought. Cory, thankfully, is almost as oblivious as his character and doesn't notice.

When Cory finally realises Darren's not really participating in the conversation as much as he usually would, he wonders off and Darren's eyes immediately start searching for Chris. At this point, the girls have climbed the stage, looking all beautiful and glammed up in their black dresses and are about to start their Adele song. He quickly finds Chris setting up his high chair again backstage, hidden in the curtains at the side of the stage and obviously intent on watching the performance. Darren smirks. _You're just going to have to see it when it airs, Colfer._

He sneaks up behind him from backstage, enjoying the glimmer in Chris' eyes from watching the girls perform the song for the first time. His posture is a bit more slouched than it was in front of the press and his legs are crossed loosely. From his vantage point, Darren can see that while he and Chris are able to see inside the auditorium and onto the stage, the curtains are falling in such a way that they themselves cannot be seen. A tingle of excitement runs across his spine. Perfect.

He's behind the chair now, looking down on his boyfriend for once, instead of the other way around. Without a second thought he's wrapping his arms around Chris' shoulders and nestling his chin in the crook of his neck. Chris, to his credit, barely even startles anymore. He glances up briefly to smile at Darren, then turns his eyes back to the girls.

"Hiya gorgeous," Darren whispers into his neck, knowing how sensitive that area is to Chris, especially with the hickeys still present. Chris tries to hide a shiver, but Darren's gotten to know him just a bit too well in these last few weeks to be fooled.

"Hi," Chris breathes, still valiantly trying to watch the girls' performance. Darren smirks into his neck, lowering his arms a bit down to Chris' chest, enjoying the feel of the muscles there. He presses an open- mouthed kiss against one of the hickeys, thoroughly loving the shudder that runs through Chris. With that, Chris gives up on watching the girls.

"I caught you staring at me a few times during the Q and A. The internet is going to explode, I hope you realise that," he says, trying to keep his voice down as to not interrupt the performance.

Darren smirks, nipping at Chris' neck, his arms sliding even lower so that he can place his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "Don't particularly care at the moment."

Chris angles his head some, giving Darren better access to his neck.

"What _do _you care about then right now?", he asks, though he's pretty sure what the answer will be.

"I was hoping we could go get a bite to eat later," Darren replies instead and he has to struggle not to let his shoulders sag in disappointment. "But first, I was hoping to get a little taste of _you_," Darren continues, breathing onto the hickey's he's just been nibbling on, causing Chris to shiver.

"By all means," Chris says, letting a little Kurt shine through. Darren swoops in, claiming Chris's mouth before it's even finished completely pronouncing the sentence. He takes advantage of the half- open mouth by dipping his tongue in and sucking Chris' tongue into his mouth. He loves the way Chris moans, arching his hips unconsciously.

Darren moves around the chair, his mouth never leaving Chris'. One of his hands leaves Chris' hips to travel around to his back and under his shirt, stroking the little dip above the curve of his ass where he knows Chris is extremely sensitive. True to that, Chris moans, his hips arching upwards again. Darren quickly slides a leg between Chris' now opened legs, biting back a groan at the feel of his boyfriend's rapidly hardening cock against his thigh.

"Did you know," Darren says, tearing his mouth away from Chris', "That those jeans make your ass look phenomenal."

"I'm aware," Chris whimpers as Darren ruts his thigh against his cock. "Lea told me."

"She was right, as always," Darren breathes, before diving back in to fasten his mouth against one of the hickeys, licking and biting it back to a fiery red colour. "I think," he continues, taking his mouth away again to Chris' obvious disapproval, "That I might need to inspect it further."

With those words he takes the hands he has on Chris' back and thigh away to unbutton the magnificent white jeans. Once they're open, his hands automatically slide in the back and cup the firm globes, squeezing them playfully. Chris gasps, pressing closer to the firm thigh between his legs. Darren smirks, gliding his hand up front a bit, taking them out of the jeans instead of touching where Chris really, _really_ wants to be touched right now. He slides the jeans down his boyfriend's hips a little, tossing a half- grin Chris' way when he immediately hops up a bit to help him take them off.

The pristine white jeans land in a heap at their feet, neither of them really caring that they stay as white as they are now. Chris' underwear follow them before he even realises Darren has taken them off. Darren is on his knees know, Chris' hard cock only inches from his face. He fists the material of Chris' shirt and pushes it up some to reveal the smooth lines of his abdomen. He looks up at Chris for a moment – who's looking right back at him with a look that basically screams _'What the hell are you waiting for? Do it!'-_ , then smirks and lowers his mouth to Chris' stomach, giving little nips around his belly bottom.

Chris' subsequent groan is one of frustration mixed with reluctant pleasure. Darren grins, moving down lower to nuzzle at the slight trail of hair leading to his prize. He then skips right over it to nip at the insides of his thighs, trying to reign in the desperate need to mark him there like he has marked his neck. When it seems like Chris can't take any more of the slow torture Darren is bestowing on him, Darren leans back up a little, blowing a bit of hot air on the leaking tip of Chris' cock.

Chris' eyes fly open, looking down at Darren. The beautiful glasz eyes are dilated, dark with lust. Just the way Darren likes them most. Deciding not to tease his boyfriend anymore – and really, the girls won't need more than five more takes to wrap their number anyway- he puts his mouth on the head of Chris' cock, twirling his tongue around the underside of it. Chris keens, throwing his head back a little before forcing himself to look back down just as Darren looks up at him, hazel eyes easily capturing glasz ones.

Darren's eyes don't leave Chris' as he sucks his mostly hard dick into the tight, wet heat of his mouth, applying just the right amount of suction before running the flat of his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of it. He hums around it, thoroughly enjoying the way Chris' eyes glaze over and his head falls back. He hums again, moaning against the feel of the hard cock laying wet and heavy on his tongue.

Chris' hand suddenly finds its way into Darren's hair, ignoring the gel he's so used to right now, tugging at it just the way he knows his boyfriend likes it. Darren groans deep in his throat, setting off another reaction from Chris; he jerks his hips hard enough to cause his cock to hit the back of Darren's throat. Darren sucks it in a little further, loving the way Chris' eyes roll back in their sockets and the jerks of his hips against his face.

Darren revels in the feel and sight of Chris coming undone because of him, enjoying the flush that's spread across his chest and neck immensely. However, he's also very aware of the filming still going on behind them and he's starting to realise that they won't have much longer. He works his mouth over Chris' cock more, bobbing up and down while feeling his own cock strain against his jeans. His hair is being tugged in all the right ways and he's starting to feel like he's about to come in his pants, without even having been touched. It's like high school all over again.

Chris is bucking his hips up more wildly, moaning just a little too loud to be inconspicuous but Darren really doesn't want to silence those pretty, pretty sounds coming from his boyfriend. He splays one hand over the stretch of Chris' lower stomach right above the base of his cock, slowing down the rhythm of his hips some. He's using his other hand to stroke and encircle the bit of cock he can't fit in his mouth, working Chris closer and closer to his orgasm with both his mouth and his hands.

" Dare," Chris whines suddenly, " I'm so – so _close,_ Dare."

Darren merely looks up at him, continuing to move his mouth and hand over his cock as he hears the director yell out some last orders to the girls behind them. He sucks at the head, twirls his tongue around the underside again, then hums one last time. The fingers in his hair clench unbelievably hard as Chris' hips shutter and his legs go limp, filling Darren's mouth with his hot come. Darren himself is shaking as this combined with the hair pulling and the friction his cock is receiving against the fabric of his jeans causes his own release. He spares a moment to think of the poor costume ladies, then decides there's really no time to think about that.

Behind them, the girls are gathering together in a group hug. Darren gets up from the floor, grabbing Chris' jeans and underwear from it and thrusting them at Chris, who quickly puts them on, trying to put his hair into a semblance of order while feeling the freshly awakened hickey on the side of his neck.

"You know," he says as he's zipping up his jeans, "There not going to believe my excuses for much longer."

Darren merely smirks, wiping a bit at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm just going to have to place them somewhere more hidden then," he says, then walks forward to greet the girls and congratulate them on a performance well done even though he hasn't seen even a second of it. He leaves Chris behind to compose himself.

Chris doesn't follow for a good thirty seconds.


End file.
